Lollipops and Puzzles
by mewsmadh
Summary: A death note one shot. Features a young Mello and Near as they have a small adventure at Whammy House. Contains bullying, candy, and adorableness with two genius preteens.


Near's P.O.V.

Click.

Clack.

These were the noises that my puzzle made as I fitted the pieces together. I had started the puzzle at eight at night, and now it was eight thirty. This was a very challenging puzzle, as there was no design. Every piece was the identical shade of black, all hundred of them.

There. I had one piece left to get. I reached for the missing piece, and as my left hand fumbled around the floor, the smile drained off of my face.

"Looking for something?"

Mello. As my eyes slowly looked up, I saw what he was holding. A raven black puzzle piece was between his fingers. Him being nine, and and me being eight, there was no truly logical way for me to obtain it. Mello sneered, dangling the piece far above his head.

"Please give me it." I asked as calmly and rationally as I could. This was all that I had wanted to do. L had gotten me this special puzzle, _and_ I didn't want Mello to get his grisly chocolate hands all over it.

He let out a laugh that told me I was never getting it back.

"Just try me, Albino. Can't Whammy's number one student get a puzzle piece back?"

He put extra emphasis on number one. Mello hated me, and was prepared to do anything he could to get me in trouble, or at least upset enough to cry.

Mello took off, heading straight for the boy's lavatory. I chugged after him, trying to keep up with him.

The blonde boy held my puzzle piece about a foot above one of the toilets. I almost smacked it out of his hand, but he shoved me into the wall.

I made a small noise of pain as I saw him drop the piece, the one thing I needed, into the toilet.

Flush. That was the sound of my happiness being destroyed. I felt tears well up in my eyes, which made Mello taunt harder.

"Hmmm? Is the little baby crying because he lost his wittle toy ? Was that your only friend , Near?"

I slid down the wall, unable to contain my noisy sobs. No matter how hard I tried, Mello made me sad. L would have something to say about this.

"I'm telling L!"

It came out sounding childish, but at that point, I didn't mind. I ran to L's room and slammed on the door. Mello shot after me, doing anything to stop me. Sighing, L opened the door. We barged in, not giving him a chance to pause the T.V.

Mello and I gave identical looks of horror as we stared at the t.v.

A woman stood in the bathroom, applying make up. She closed the medicine cabinet, and an inhuman creature with a face twisted in agony appeared behind her. It made a terrifying screeching noise, and as the woman turned around, it was not there. We shuddered at the movie. The lady walked out of the bathroom, and just as we thought we could be safe, the woman was flung off the second floor and out the window. L fumbled with the renote, finally pausing the movie.

I don't care what that was. I am scared. That monster will kill me if I leave the room. The scary movie monster will throw me and Mello, just like the poor lady the movie is about.

I didn't care. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, trying to drown out the image of the monster.

Jumping into bed, I pulled my blankie over my head. Go away. Please. I want to live.

Almost wetting myself, the door creaked open and Mello lept into bed. He hid, just like me. We never shit off the loghts, we just quivered in our beds.

A few minutes later, L shuffled into the room. He sat next to my bed and slipped me a lollipop. I peeked out the covers, seiing a perfectly content Mello with a chocolate bar.

"Near. That was a movie. It is impossible for that to happen, as the window would shatter outwards at that angle. " L spoke quickly, the bags under his eyes a little darker than usual.

I rhought about it. Ninety two degree angle, about forty horsepower force. He was correct.

I yawned, no longsr aboe to hide my exhaustion.

Making sure to check twice under my bed when he left, I snuggled into bed.

Just a movie.


End file.
